Getting Ready
Archie: Only got one shot Better get it right I'm getting ready! Got to look real hot When it's Friday night I'm getting ready! I'm getting ready today I'm getting ready to say I'm not that weird geek you think I must be. I'm getting ready to move I'm getting ready to prove Kendra, just needs a s** God like me Evan: On Friday night, I'll be the hometown hero Archie: Got to cut my nails Evan: If this goes right, then I'll be free and clear Archie: Got to shave my beard Evan: And if it goes as planned, Patrice will understand Some prices are worth paying when your dreams come true Archie: I'm getting ready for her I'm getting ready, yes sir Ready for passion delight and romance Archie & Evan: I'm getting ready to go I'm getting ready and knowing I may only get this one chance Brett: There in the dark of the Appleton Cinema Free from the public's prying eyes There with my girl in the chair beside me I can reveal my big surprise There while the rest of the crowd's immersed and All of the blood vessels on screen burstin' Kendra will get to be the first in line to realize Here comes the tongue! Eddie & Malcolm: Here it comes! Here it comes! Eric: Here comes the tongue! Eddie & Malcolm: Here it comes! Here it comes! Eric: Here comes the-- Eric, Eddie, Malcolm: Tolululululululu LAH! Kendra: Okay, so just go through this with me one more time. Lucy: Okay. Kendra: If he does it and I let him, Lucy: You're a slut. Kendra: Right. And if he wants to, but I stop him, Lucy: You're a tease. Kendra: God! And if I let him, and I like it Lucy: You're a skank. Kendra: Wow. Lucy: But he could also get his tongue stuck down your throat Or try to kiss so hard, he chips one of your teeth Or, there's a million other ways that it could all go wrong It doesn't matter if the urge to kiss him back is strong You've got to hold that boy at bay Step back from the edge and say I'm a good girl I don't do that I'm a nice girl Put that away I'm a good girl Keep your hands off If you tell him that Then you'll be okay Kendra: What if it's just like, this much? Lucy: When you got that solo in choir It's cause I told you what to sing When you got the lead in the fall school play It's cause I coached you all last spring When you got to be the head of the cheerleading squad It's cause I taught you everything Think of all the things I should've had, you got instead Because you did just what I said! You're a good girl Kendra: I'm a good girl Lucy: You don't do that Kendra: But he's soo cute! Lucy: You're a good girl Kendra: Listen Lucy- Lucy: Don't question me! Kendra: But I could be his girlfriend Lucy: You're a good girl Kendra: I'm a good girl Lucy & Kendra: I/You don't do that Evan: Koh Amar! Lucy & Kendra: I could be Brett's girlfriend! Evan: Hael Adoshem! Lucy: If I could get her out of the way! Evan: Bohr hasamayim. Kendra: But now I just don't know what to say! Evan: Venotayhem! Kendra, Lucy, and Patrice: I've got to get ready for him! Archie: I'm getting ready, it's true Archie & Evan: I'm getting ready to do Something that makes her/them accept me at last! All: I'm getting ready alright Nothing can stop me tonight Brett: tululululul lahhh... ALL: I'm getting ready! Ready! Ready! Archie: Check me out! All: Now! Category:Songs Category:Lyrics